Wish You Were Here
by Rebellious Rogue
Summary: Oneshot Song fic. Archie is sitting thinking about life and the one he loves. He may be content but he still wishes she was there with him. What happens when his wish comes true? AxA


A/N: This is a one-shot song fic. This is another genre but I love Class of the Titans so I want to post a chapter story. I also don't usually write in first person so I hope this is good. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story.

Originally Published: 6/23/07 (Published originally under Descendant of Doom)

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans. I also don't own the song Wish You Were Here by Incubus. So don't sue me!

_**Wish You Were Here**_

The waves softly lap against the sand. The sound was soothing to my ears though I won't get any closer then I already am. The sun has long since set and the moon was full reflecting on the glassy dark surface of the water before me. I sigh, running fingers through my hair. I kick off my sandals and just enjoy the feeling of sand between my toes.

It's been one of those days where nothing goes right. First it was my alarm not going off meaning I was late for first period Chemistry. Then because I was late I had to rush through the experiment which ended up blowing up in my face so all day I've had strange orange goo stuck in my hair. Second period Math was great except I was leaning back in my chair which tipped and I grabbed the desk which tipped on top of me as well. Lunch some guy walked into me spilling his coke on my favourite sweater. English I luckily got away without a scratch and then last I had Geography where some stupid idiot was spitting spit balls at people and what would you expect he got me not once but THREE times.

I sigh once again; the day wasn't all bad thanks to one person: Atlanta. She had laughed like the rest when they saw the condition I was in at lunch but she had smiled and changed the subject. After school she had raced me home and beat me like usual before forcibly pushing me towards the shower.

Now several hours later, here I am sitting at the beach because I can't stand being inside that house when she gets back from her double date with some guy and Theresa and her date. I know Theresa said yes so she could pressure Jay into asking her out on a date but she dragged Atlanta along even when she didn't want to go.

_I dig my toes into the sand_

_The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds_

_Strewn across a blue blanket_

I smile a little, that Theresa always trying to get Jay to loosen up and ask her out this time I think she has succeeded. Just before I left he was pacing like crazy and driving poor Herry and Odie even more insane. Neil was looking at his reflection in his mirror and making some remark. I am so happy I left when I did.

Still my thoughts are truly on the only one I can't seem to get enough of. I can't seem to get her off my mind. Her hair is like fire that it's enticing me with its beauty; only for me to get burned if I get too close yet it looks like silk that I could run my fingers through and be so soft. I could look in her eyes once and know heaven but somehow I've been graced of having her as a best friend. She's just so beautiful; God I love her. It's just too bad I don't have the guts to tell her but at the same time I don't want to ruin our friendship. I guess I'll just have to be happy with her friendship.

The wind blows softly against my skin almost like a lover's caress but her touch to me is a forbidden fruit that I can't taste of. Yet somehow I am content in this moment; my life right now in this moment is good. I wouldn't trade this moment in time for anything.

_I lean against the wind_

_Pretend that I am weightless_

_And in this moment I am happy...happy_

Ever feel completely happy but know something just seems to be missing. That's how I feel right now like there's something missing. I sigh, looking up at the dark sky. Part of me knows that if I'm not back soon Jay will send a search party out for me but another part of me isn't ready to leave yet. So I sit here and continue to ponder: what is that one missing part that would make this whole moment complete?

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

I chuckle to myself it's obvious what is missing but I push that thought away before it can fully develop. I lay back into the sand and smile as I stare at the stars. I know if Jay was here he would point out a constellation or something or Odie would pull out his laptop and tell me something about the stars but they aren't here so I can just enjoy the serenity of the stars and the ocean. Yup welcome to my new dysfunctional family but you have to love them; you couldn't ask for better friends or a better family. Once again I know I wouldn't trade this life for anything else in the world.

I pull out my PMR to check the time just to be sure that I won't be yelled at by said family when I return. I can stay and enjoy this for a few more minutes, I decide before I will have to move from this spot, climb back on my motorcycle and drive home.

I lazily put my hands behind me head and inhale the cool night air. The stars twinkle and I notice the red light of an airplane and I smile at the irony of my life. Fighting the immortal God of Time can really get to a guy you know. Makes you wonder if the Greek Gods exist maybe I should be looking for life in outer space. That's just silly I guess. So can I be silly for a little longer and make a wish on one of those stars. I just wish you were here Atlanta.

_I lay my head onto the sand_

_The sky resembles a backlit canopy_

_With holes punched in it_

_I'm counting UFOs_

_I signal them with my lighter_

_And in this moment I am happy...happy_

I want to grumble as someone's car lights make my eyes hurt in the dark. I don't bother looking; it's probably some couple wanting to take a late stroll. I hear one car door open and close before the lights turn and the tires squeal away back the way they came. I still don't bother looking who it is; it's not like they would bother some guy lying on a beach looking at the stars thinking about...

ATLANTA! The fiery red head's face was taking up the view of the sky but I didn't really care as she smiled at me. I blink a few times to make sure I'm not imagining things and she laughs at me and I can almost hear her call me a dork but she doesn't. She moves to sit down beside me and I sit up to look at her. She's still dressed in black knee length skirt and a blue halter top that she wore on her date; I know Theresa picked out the outfit otherwise she wouldn't be in a skirt right now. My obvious thought is: Why is she here with me and not still on her date?

She's looking at me. Oh I guess I just said those thoughts out loud. She shakes her head and looks towards the ocean. It makes me wonder if she's going to answer me or not but she turns towards me and smiles once again.

"My date was an idiot, we left early. He kept looking at my chest and putting his hand on my leg so yeah. Theresa's going back to the dorm but I wanted to stay out still. I found out you were here so I got her to drop me off." Atlanta replies softly. Okay run this by me again. You're date was an idiot; okay this is where you can insert a happy dance. He stared at your chest and put his hand on your leg; I'm going to kill him, give him a very slow death mind you. You found out where I was and came; okay again I'm left with a why.

I want to ask a million questions but the silence between us lengthens and I don't bother. I keep glancing at her in the moonlight and truly begin to wonder if she herself wasn't a goddess in another lifetime. She's truly breathtaking and I smile in content; I am happy.

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_Wish you were here_

"Archie?" She asks, breaking the silence. I turn to her trying to decide what she wants but give up.

"Yes 'Lanta?" I reply, trying not to sound like I want to scream from the rooftops how I feel about her. She doesn't bother turning to face me because her eyes are on the dark water before us almost as if she was hypnotised.

"Why don't we ever say anything?" She asks. Okay why don't we ever say what? She definitely has me confused now, it's almost like she's talking to me in code and she expects me to know what she means. I sigh.

"Why don't we ever say what?" I say. Okay I bit the line now are you going to reel me in or what Atlanta? Her beautiful eyes that show me heaven turn towards me and they are looking sadly at me. Oh don't look sad anything but sad.

"Don't worry about it, Arch." She replies as she turns back towards the waves. So something is up and being the dork I am I said the wrong thing. Great, now how to repair this? I sigh moving towards her, I reach out and touch her chin forcing her to look at me again.

"Tell me, please. I want to know." I state; it feels like she stabbed me in the heart with those sad eyes she's staring at me with. Why can't I just tell her that I love her?

_The world's a rollercoaster_

_And I am not strapped in_

_Maybe I should hold with care_

_But my hands are in the air saying_

"It's nothing Arch. Theresa's got me all girly tonight so it's messing with my head. Don't worry about it." Atlanta tells me. Yup I don't believe a word she just said. She is lying but I let her believe that I believe what she said. A comfortable silence descends upon us and I smile softly as I stare at the dark waves with the moon reflecting off its surface. Okay so I'm trying to concentrate on anything but the girl beside me so sue me.

I want to open my mouth and tell her how I feel but that feeling of not knowing what she is going to say holds me back. What if I ruin our friendship? We are best friends after all, wouldn't it be strange if I loved her and she didn't love me back? How would we act around each other? Would we drive the group apart? These are all questions running through my head and I feel doubt settle in. Ah what the heck. I'm throwing caution to the wind.

"Atlanta?" I call. Emerald eyes turn toward me.

"Yeah, Archie?" She replies.

"I wished you were here, you know." I say slightly chickening out. Wow, that sounded really lame but it's so true.

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were_

She's smiling at me and she gives me a playful swat at. I know she thinks I'm just saying that to make her cheer up a little but it's true.

"No really, I did. I'm not just saying that Atlanta to make you feel better." I add, trying to get her to understand that this moment in time wouldn't have felt more right. She gives me a puzzled look.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better about my 'date'. You really wished I was here with you before I came?" She asks, her eyes are roaming my face to see if I'm lying. I smile at her.

"Yeah I did. I was content to be sitting here but there was just something missing and I knew it was you." I reply. Boy am I getting corny or what? I wanted you here so badly and you came like the gods themselves said it was fate for this moment under the stars was destined and perhaps maybe it was. She smiles at me and moves a little closer to me. I can see now she's shivering from the lack of clothing. I remove my sweater and drape it around her shoulders for warmth. She gives me a smile.

"Thanks. Thanks for everything Arch. I'm glad I could make you happy." She whispers and I can see in the darkness a slight blush rise to her cheeks. For some reason that has been happening more often lately when I'm around her. I sigh, leaning back against the sand and I can see her watching me. We lapse into silence. I lift my hand lazily and draw something into the stars.

"I was having one of those days and I came here to escape it all. Sure it was a bad day but life is good. The only thing that could make me sitting enjoying this moment more was you. Only you could ever do that for me. I guess I was wishing on stars but only one wish came true." I mutter more to myself then to her but I know she's listening to me. She leans over me once again blocking my view but I find I like this much better.

"Well I wished I was here with you so I guess we can call it even." She says with a smile and a look of mischief in her eyes.

"God I love you." I say before I realize what has just spilled out of my mouth. She just smiles at me and I'm surprised that she hasn't laughed or rejected me.

"I know. I love you too." She replies. I lean forward capturing her soft lips in a chaste kiss. Pulling away was farthest from my mind but I do so. She's still smiling at me. She leans her head down on my chest and we stare at the stars.

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

I don't need to wish you were here anymore. I don't need to make anymore wishes tonight because the girl I love who I know loves me is laying here beside me. We are lying in the sand, listening to the waves upon the shore and staring at the stars. In this moment I couldn't be happier.

_Wish you were here_

**The End**

I hope you liked it. Anyway Please Review.


End file.
